Learning to Love You
by ILoveLogie
Summary: Kendall hates James and his guts. James tries to prove to Kendall that he's something else. What will happen to the both of them? Will Kendall slowly fall in love with James?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyyyy! Well this is my first ever Fanfic story! I wrote a cargan one-shot, which is not the best thing I wrote. I hope you all enjoy this Fanfic and make sure you review! I did a rewrite to this chapter, I know most of you read the old version but I'm telling you know this new version is like ten times better, I pinky promise you this. Make sure you give it a read! This is still my first fanfic that I'm writing but I just felt as though the old version of this first chapter was not good so I just had to make a re-write, If any of you are reading this the first time you're in luck! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything that may look familiar.**

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

James Diamond. That name is the buzz in Minnesota High .day and I hate it. I mean what's so special about him? He's just a cocky ass, rich, spoiled brat that likes to sleep with everyone he lays his eyes on. His mom owns a cosmetic company and he's drop-dead gorgeous, what more can a guy ask for? Literally, he makes me sick. I cannot stand hearing another story about him. Everyday, I hear "Oh my gosh James did this" or "James slept with", like honestly don't people have lives and do other things? Anyways, James Diamond is the most popular guy in school and I hate his guts, he has his own possy! There's these group of girls who always follow him around and holds his stuff like he's some celebrity. They really need to chill out and do some other activities.  
>I walk down the hallways and I see my two best friends, Logan and Carlos. I love them to bits and I known them since pre-k so it's like we're brothers, not biologically though, we have been there for each other through thick and thin. I high-five both of them as I reach my locker to switch some binders and books. Music class is the only class that we all have together, even that brat James Diamond is in our class, but I don't mind because he sits on the other side of the classroom, while me and the guys sit on the other side. Once I got my music binder, I remembered that today is the day where Logan, Carlos and I are gonna have out annual sleepover. We have been doing them ever since middle school and it's always been a blast.<p>

"So Kendall what are we gonna do today at your house?," asked Carlos.

"Play Mega blast 5 and maybe even watch some scary movies," I suggested. I love watching scary movies, especially on a Friday night.

"Do we really need to watch scary movies?" Logan asked cautiously.

"Loges don't be so scared, and if you do, get Carlos to hold you," I say with a chuckle. Logan blushed a little at the thought of having Carlos cuddling him.

"Yeah logie! I'll be there to protect you!"exclaimed the oh-so-innocent Latino.

"Oh, alright fine!" Logan concluded.

I chuckle softly at the flushed little boy, we began to walk towards the music room which was on the first floor, and near my locker. We approached the door of the music room and entered, and look whos already here, the rich, spolied, self-centered, perfectly handsome teen; James Diamond. This is the only class where he perfects in, because apparently rumor has it that he sings like an angel. Logan, Carlos and I all sat in the far corner of the class as we wat for our teacher, come and teach us another vocal lesson. is so annoying and he always yells, I wonder if anyone loves that man, or if he loves anything. As we wait, James started to walk to the center of the class and began touching some of 's stuff.

"Look guys, I bet this man beast has some granny stuff hiding in all of the junk!" said James with a laugh.

Everyone started to laugh at James' sick jokes about the teacher and it made me mad. I mean yeah is mean and grumpy all the time but that doesn't mean he has to go around and touch his things. There was a loud gasp and I shot my head to see where everyone was looking, Carlos is beating James up! Holy crap!

"Carlos stop!" I shouted as I shot up and ran down to stop the fight from getting worse.

"Dude get off of me you're ruining my perfect skin!" yelled James as he hit Carlos' arm hard. Doesn't this dude ever not care about how he looks or something? Like honestly!

A few minutes later, we heard a yell and a hand pulled the two angry teens apart, I looked up to see Ms. Wainwright, the english teacher.

"What is happening here?" she asked, obviously very angry.

"James was making fun of 's stuff!" explained Carlos.

"Where you doing that James?" asked.

"Yeah I was, and its true on what I said," Jame is bluntly, not caring at all. The nerve of this guy!

"Well both of you are going to the principals office and explain what happen," explained as she pulled both of the boys out of class and towards the principals office. Logan and I gave each other scared looks, we both sat down and class resumed, came in all flushd, Im guessing he found out about what happened. Calass went on and then the last ball rang off signalling that school is over. I shot up and said goodbye to Logan, even though I'm going to be seeing him after school.

* * *

><p>I walked to the orange couch with a bowl of popcorn and some ice packs. I put the bowl on the table and sat beside Carlos, putting a ice pack on his cheek. He hissed in pain as the touch of coldness hit his face. I felt bad for the little guy, even though Carlos was small out of the three of us he sure can pick up a fight.<p>

"So how are ya doing?" I asked.

"Im doing okay, I'm still in pain but I think I'll be fine by tomorrow," Carlos said softly.

"I was worried about you Los, you shouldn't had mess with James, He's like twice your size!" Logan said worriedly.

"Loges, I'm good, I know he's bigger than me but what he did was mean!" Carlos said trying to raise his voice but failed because of the pain in his cheek. "and now we won't be able to play Mega Blast 5!" He whined as he layed back.

"Hey even if we can't play, we can always watch some scary movies!" I said excitedly, both Logan and Carlos agreed and I went to the shelf and picked out Inception, I put the disc and pressed play, I layde back down on the couch as I spread a blanket on all three of us, I put the bowl on Carlos' lap. This is onna be a good night even if Carlos is hurt, we'll find a way of having fun, we always do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. How do you guys think of the new verison of the first chapter? I still brought up the fight but I hope you guys like this version better than the old one because I certainly love ? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Insideimasadrainbow- I know! I didn't use Microsoft word and I realized after I posted the Fanfic! Super sorry and thanks? :) Lol. **

**Hey! So this chapter may be a bit boring but I really wanted you guys to know what James is really like. I'll be explaining what Kendall is like in the next chapter. Im kinda having trouble with the storyline so bare with me. Im really trying my best with this, so it would be cool if you reviewed after you read this chapter. Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or anything that my look familiar. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

James POV

7:30 am blinks on the clock as I wake up to go to school. I quickly shower and I ran downstairs with my bag, I begin to eat my breakfast. It's pretty lonely here in my house since my mom is always gone, she's been working hard for her company for a long time. I sighed as I eat my cereal, the thought of the fight flooded back into my head. It was so stupid, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I had the courage to say something like that geez. Poor kid, I didn't even know his name, it's probably Ken something, whatever. I don't think I dated him, then again I date a lot of people. Everyone thinks I'm the perfect man but in reality, I'm having a hard time going through life. Everyone doesn't really know the truth behind my cocky attitude. The thing is I didn't even have this cocky attiuted, I use to be this nice, friendly, generous person. I've been living this life where everyone thinks im perfect just because my mom owns a cosmetic company and I'm basically living in this mansion with loads of games and a arcade room. I hardly ever have time to be with my mom because shes so busy and the loneliness started to turn into cockyness and being so outhere. I don't even consider myself perfect at all. I've put up this fake Identity of being a cocky, rich, spoiled brat so no one knows the troubles im going through, im just a normal, lonely, not spolied normal teenager.

I've been living this life where all I gotten was expensive stuff, and everything I always wanted. My mom sheltered me and nursed me all my life, since my dad left me when I was three. But then when I was eight, my mom was seeing this man, I didn't know him and I knew I wouldn't like him in a instant. My mom thought I was being funny but no, I knew what was in my gut. A couple weeks of my mom was seeing this man, I got sick of it and told my mom how I truely felt, she said said how she doesn't care. ever since then, I took care of myself, of course my mom helped me, she soon realized how the man was and left me. I was happy but there always be an empty feeling, and then ever since I went into high school, I thought if I dated a lot of people it would filly up that empty feeling I always had in me. But it never went away, and everyone was seeing me as the handsome, "cocky" self-centered person, so I just went along on what people thought and sooner or later, I saw myself being the popular kid. But I knew deep inside, I was still that kind, generous kid that I always was.

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed as i got up to go to the sink, I set the bowl down in the sink, I grabbed the car keys and head out the door. Maybe I should go apologize to the Blondie and to that little dude, and maybe, just maybe, they'll forgive me on it. I should even hang out with them during lunch! That'll show them that Im not all that cocky, and I may consider becoming friends with them. That'll be really good if they did.

**Line Break! Line Break!**

I reached school in my red Mercedes, I parked in the parking lot and I see the blondie with his friends from yesterday, sighing. I should make up to him and that little guy as well. He seems to still be a bit bruised from the fight but he seems good. I got out and started to approach them. What if they're still mad at me from yesterday? No duh! They have to be!

"Hi," I said flatly once I stood in front of them. They all seem to be looking at me with shocked faces, since I don't really talk to anyone else.

"Hey," said the blondie

"I came to apologize on what happened yesterday," I stated hoping they would accept my apology

"It's alright man, no need to say sorry, is all good!," said the little one.

"Really? I mean I almost killed you yesterday!" Saying in shock. Damn that boy got over it quickly.

"Yeah, as long a everyone is good than thats fine with me. I don't mind at all," the little boy explained.

"Oh. Yeah, alright, well see ya later," I replied, smiling soft as I walked away to enter the school. That seemed so easy, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders, I can go to school easily and have fun today.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I couldn't believe that THE James Diamond apologized to Carlos. It seems so surreal, it had to be a joke. A sick one that is. I shook my head as Logan, Carlos and I entered school. I was shocked that no one looked at us as we walked through the hallways. Honestly I like it like this, not being center of attention. It's nice having a small group of friends that you can count on. I went to my locker to grab a few stuff and I slammed it shut as I went to my first period class. After a few classes, I went to the cafeteria to eat, man was I starving! I met up with Logan and Carlos at our spot outside. We always ate here, it was our favorite spot, it was a old tree, on top of a small hill. You can see the school from there, it was a nice view.

"So how was biology Kendall?," asked Logan.

"It was ok I mean, Mrs. Latter gave us work to do. What about you? How was chem?" I asked him.

"It was interesting." He replied. I nodded and we all continued talking about our classes and random stuff.

Just then, James came up and plopped himself beside Carlos, he opened his lunch and began to eat, we all fell silent. What was he trying to do? I mean apologizing was one thing but now this! I bet he's trying to make fools out of us.

"Wassup guys?" James asked as his mouth was full of food. Disgusting.

"Uhm nothing?" Logan stated.

It was a bit awkward because he came out of the blue and didn't even ask to sit with us. I mean who does that! Who does he think he is? I mean he's the school's most popular guy, and he's sitting with us! Like, shouldn't he be sitting with his friends or something? I looked down at my food pretending not to car as he and Logan and Carlos start talking to each other, I look up and spoke up

"Not to be mean. But why are you here?" I inturupted. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your own friends?"

" I thought I should hang out with you guys, I felt bad about yesterday so I'm making it up to you," James explained happily. He secretly winked at me and gave a flirtasiously smile, I gawked at him with my eyes and mouth wide open. Didn't Logan and Carlos just see that?! It was so oblivious!

Logan leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You should give him a chance, he seems cool, for the cocky, rich, popular kid." He looked over and saw James and Carlos food fighting, I didn't see this side of James before, I mean he's actually.. nice. I shook my head. No! He can't! I need to snap out of it. He's cocky, mean and rude!

" I'm not taking no chances at all," I whispered back looking at Logan with thoughtful eyes. "not after what he did yesterday"

"Okay fine, whatever you say." Logan said flatly

I started boiling inside. This boy thinks he can come here and think it's gonna be ok? I think not! I got up and walked away, I didn't want this fake being here with my friends, I tried keeping my mouth a straight line. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Line Break! Line Break! **

I came home after a long day of school, sighing I threw my bag to the side and I trudged my way to the orange couch, plopping down I grabbed my guitar and started strumming. As I strummed, I hummed along to a song that always made me feel better, "Avenue" by Lomaticc, it was so good and I loved playing it on the guitar. Getting lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice a small girl sitting beside me, having her head on my arm, I looked down and smiled at who it was.

"Hey KitKat," I said

"Hi big bro," my little sister, Katie, replied

"How was school?" I asked

"It was good," she stated.

I nodded as I stummed fpr a few moments, onced I finished I looked down and saw Katie fast alseep, smiling to myself, I put my guitar down and grabbed a blanket, I wrapped it around her. Katie started to snuggle into the blanket that I put on her, I wrapped an arm around Katie and pulled her in close to me. Smiling half heartedly, I love having these small moments with my little sister, it makes me feel at home and more happier in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that? What do you think about James now? Review! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a new chapter! I'm going to be re-writing the first chapter since I'm not quite fond of it. The only scenario I am keeping is the fight since it's important but everything else is completly different. I may re-post it after this chapter or maybe I may post it, depending on when I finish it, but I'm letting you guys know that I'm re-writing it :). I hope you guys like it! **

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own BTR or anything that may look familiar. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Kendall's POV

I'm so glad today is a Saturday; I was able to sleep in and relax. Once I woke up and ran downstairs in hopes to see my mom and sister sitting at the table eating some breakfast. But I was only to be found a note on the fridge. I walk up the note, appearing closer to see what it read. _"Kendall I'm going to be working today and I may be running late, will you watch Katie today?" _Sighing as I rip the note off the fridge. I can't believe my mom won't be here. Ever since dad died, mom has always been working extra shifts and extra days just to bring food on the table. I tried to ask if she wanted help, I mean I'm old enough to get a job but she declined. I guess my mom didn't want me stressing out since it's my senior year in high school. My dad has always been good guy; he died when I was seven so I still remember everything that happened that day. He was coming home from work and it was late at night, a drunk driver didn't see my dad driving and hit him in the front of the car, when we reached the hospital it was too late, my dad died from severe loss of blood, I came home crying that night, I couldn't believe that my father had died. He has been my friend ever since, he was the one who taught me hockey and he taught me everything he knew, he was the biggest hockey fan I knew. It was even harder for my little sister Katie because she was only a baby back then, she didn't even remember dad that much, we told her when she was older, she was sad but not as sad as me and mom were. Till this day we have been getting enough money to pay rent for our house and to get food on the table. Honestly sometimes I miss my own mother. Sometimes, when my mom isn't home, I would babysit kids in our neighborhood to get extra cash, I've been doing for a couple years and I earned a lot from over the years, I gave a lot of it to my mom but I didn't tell her that I earned it, it was something she needed, of course being the mother she is she gave some to me and some to Katie. Back to reality, I opened the fridge to grab some cereal and milk; once I poured both things in a bowl I began eating it. I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV. I heard small footsteps walking down the stairs and shuffling into the kitchen, I turn my head to Katie, smiling soft at her.

"Hey big bro, I'm going to be out today with my friends, I'll text you to keep you updated alright?" She asked.

"Yeah sure as long as your home before dark," I replied, eyes glued on the TV.

"Yay, thanks big bro, you're the best!" She exclaimed as she ran upstairs to go change. Boy, does that girl have some speed. I pulled out my phone and started texting Logan and Carlos.

**_"You guys want to hang today?"_** I wrote  
><strong><em>Carlos: "I'm down! Anything fun is good to me"<br>Logan: "Sure, I'm done all my homework already, I guess I can hangout"  
><em>**I wrote back saying **_"Alright, meet me at my place at_**_** 3:00pm**"_I looked up and saw Katie walk out the door, smiling as I yelled out "goodbye". Man that girl is sure growing up fast.

**Line break! Line break!  
><strong>  
>I smiled when Carlos and Logan entered through the door, my smile quickly turned into a frown when I saw another figure that I dreaded to see. James.<p>

I whispered to Logan; "Why is he here?"

"I wanted you to see that James isn't a bad dude, and honestly you need to get over on the fight!" He yelled whispered back.

"I'm over that, but I just generally don't like him!" I yelled whispered back. I looked at James; he wore a blue button down shirt, with black jeans. For a tall guy that did look good on him, wait, why am I complementing him?! I hate him!

"So where are we going?" Asked Carlos as he began to bounce on his feet.

"We're going to the arcade," I said

"Well let's go then," James said ecstatically.

* * *

><p>We reached the arcade just in time before it closes. As we enter, James tried to slip an arm around my waist; I shifted forward to stand next to Logan. At the corner of my eye I saw James smirk softly as he pouted right after. I couldn't believe him! Doesn't he know that I don't want to go out with a cocky brat that doesn't care about anyone's feelings?<p>

"So should we split up?" Carlos suggested

"Yeah, sure how about Kendall and James go together, and me and Carlos go together," Logan stated.

My eyes grew wide when Logan said that James and I should go together, I tried signalling him that I don't want to but he didn't seem to notice, I did a mental slap, I'm totally gonna have a talk with him later.

"I'm cool with that," James blurted out.

"Alright then, let's meet here in about two hours," Logan explained.

We all agreed, Logan and Carlos went off and they stared playing an arcade game, I stood silently as James stared at me for a while, I look up at him and he looked away. I began to walk the other way and James followed behind me, he caught up and we approached a basketball game.

"Wanna play?" suggested James

I nodded, having no interest in speaking to the brat, James began setting the game up, the goal is up to 50, I got a baskteball and shoot it towards the net, It bounced off the rim and missing the net, cursing under my breath for not getting the score, to be honest im not the best in basketball I'm only good in hockey and thats it. I hear a chuckle from behind and I see James laughing at me, I clench my fists, I walk up to him and he looked at me with those hazel eyes, he smirked at me as he went up to the court, took the basketball and he took a shot, the ball shot up and went into the net making a "swoosh" noise. It was just luck, he can't be that good, and of course he began to boost himself about it just because he got 5 points and I didn't, he came back to me.

"Are you always like this?" I asked as I raise my eyebrows.

"Maybe," he replied, trying to be all mysterious. hoenstly, it wasn't working on me.

"That's not a legitimate answer," I said as I clenched my teeth.

"Loosen up man, what's ya problem?" he said.

"Loosen up? How can I when you're always being so cocky and shit! Stop being all perfect!" I yelled at him, I was so pissed off.

"C'mon don't get mad, listen, how about I show you that Im not all that cocky and self-centered," he explained, trying to be reasonable.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care, cause nothing is going to change on what I think about you," I stated. I wonder if Carlos and Logan are having a better time than me, I bet they are, since they don't have to put up with this stupid brat.

* * *

><p>Another ring bursted through the buzzer as Carlos won another game, Logan smiled and clapped for Carlos. This was the fifth game Carlos had won, and the raffle tickets started pouring out of the arcade games, They both went up to the counter where you can trade your raffle tickets for a prize and he picked a big teddy bear and he gave it to Logan.<p>

"Here Loges you can have it," Carlos suggested.

Logan's face brighten as he took the teddy bear from Carlos and gave it a big squeeze, the teddy bear was big as a person upper body. Logan blushed lightly as he buried his face into the teddy bear, he looked up at Carlos.

"Thank Los, are you sure you don't want it?" Logan asked, feeling bad that Carlos was giving up a prize.

"Nah, it's okay, I have enough prizes on me," Carlos stated.

"Alright, should we get back to Kendall and Jams, its almost time," Logan said, looking at his watch, it's already 5:30pm. Both boys went back to where they first entered the arcade and saw Kendall and James already standing there.

"Lets go you guys, we had a long day," Kendall stated, looking a bit pissed off but seems to be fine.

"Yeah lets go, Im pooped," Carlos explained as he pats his stomach.

This has been the best day for Logan and Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending wasn't the greatest but I was debating on if I should add the Cargan or not or just leaving it off with kendall but I thought why not. By the way the ending was in third person and not in Kendall's POV. So review and tell me what you think, I would relly like it if you guys told me how you feel about this Fanfic and what I should do to make it better! Thanks :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's a new chapter and I think you might like it. The next few chapters will be James and Kendall having a few dates and what not, It might not be that exciting but its what I got, trust me the ending is gonna be amazing. So make sure at the end you review! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or anything that may look familiar.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

James POV

I woke up with a bright smile. I'm gonna go out on a date with Kendall. For some odd reason he makes me melt inside, he gets me out of my shell. Moments from last night, kept replaying in my head all night. I think we could get far from just being friends. If only if he lets me in, I could honestly tell he hates me. That's why I'm gonna prove to him that I'm not just cocky and spoiled but I'm actually nice and sensitive, as well as a person with feelings. I knew where I'm taking him today, I'm gonna take him to the nice restaurant down the street, it's not that expensive and it's family-friendly. I should text him the details I grab my white iPhone from my night table and opens up a message, I begin texting him, luckily I got his number from last night.

_"hey Kendall, let's go out to the restaurant down the street (: xo JD"_

I put my phone down and wait for him to text back, a few minutes later, which seemed liked years, my phone buzzed and I unlocked it, reading Kendall's reply

_"Yeah sure what time? -K"_  
><em>"Let's say 6:30? xo JD"<em>  
><em>"Alright, pick me up then-K"<em>  
><em>"Okay xo JD"<em>

Putting my phone back on the night stand as I get up. I wash my teeth and ran downstairs, seems like mom isn't home again. I see a pile of cash on the counter, smiling soft at the thought that my mom cared about me. I stuff a couple twenties in my pocket and I put the rest in the drawer that I always kept moms money, I think I have a few thousand dollars. I grabbed an apple and walked into my living room, plopping down on my couch and turning on the TV, sighing. I wish I had proper friends that I can count on, I know I have my friends in school, I feel as though they use me just because I'm popular. I always wanted a friendship like Kendall has with Logan and Carlos. It would be nice to be friends with them. I wonder what would like being friends with them before, we would've had a lot of fun and we could be like brothers, not biologically but still, always have each others backs and always being there for each other, maybe that would make me happier, more alive. Maybe that would help me prove to Kendall that Im not like what he thinks I really am. What if they don't accept me in their group? Only time will tell anyways.

A few hours passed of doing nothing but watching tv and eating, The clock shines _4:30pm, _I better get ready. I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs, I took a quick shower and washed my hair, I grabbed the blow dryer and dried my hair, getting the hair gel as I style my hair perfectly. Putting on my black flannel shirt and blue jeans I made my way downstairs while i stuff a twenty dollar bill in my pocket, I grab my keys and phone as I head out towards my car, hopping in and I began to drive my way to Kendalls house, which he told me the directions. I parked infront of a tiny townhouse, similing at the sight of this small house as I get out of my car and walks up to the door, knocking on it a few times. A young little girl with brunette hair opened the door and gave me a werid look. I gave her a small smile as I introduced myself.

"Hi. Im James and I'm here to pick up Kendall," I said.

"Oh, you're that kid, my big brother has been telling me about, come in, if you think you can handle it," the little girl stated with a bit of attitude. Damn. Did kendall tell everything to this kid?

I made my way past inside as I look around the small area. It's nice and cozy and not too stuffed, it feels like a family envronment, something I never had when I was a kid. Kendall must be a family guy, I turn my head to face the kitchen and saw a middle-aged women washing the dishes, smiling fondly as I walked into the living room.

"Kendall's on his way down dear and you can call me mama knight, makes me sound old," the lady stated.

I chuckle before I responded, "Alright..Mama Knight," I replied. I really like her, she seems the type of mom that would still love her kid even after they did something bad. I wish my mom was like that. I heard a few footsteps as I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see the blonde boy wearing a yellow plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and a red beanie, I felt awe when my eyes laid on the blonde boy. He looked at me with a confused look as he approached me, I snapped out of my gaze and gave him a small, yet flirtaous smile. He rolled his eyes as he went up to his mother as she finished the dishes and is now standing against the counter.

"So mom I'll be home around 8:00 okay? Call me if you need anything," Kendall explained as he gave his mom a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be fine son, I have Katie with me, I think I'll be preoccupied for a few hours," Mama Knight stated. "You two have fun okay?"

"Alright ma," He said with a soft groan.

"Yeah, don't try strangling him, big bro," Katie spoke up. Damn she must hate me that much from what Kendall told her. Both Kendall and Mama Knight gave Katie a death glare. She put her hands up in defense as she walked to her room. I smiled softly and approached Kendall as he turned to face him.

"Ready Kendall?" I said

"Yeah sure lets get it over with," He grumbled softly as he turned to walk out the door. I shook my head and chuckled as I followed right behind from, I said my goodbye to Mama Knight, I saw that Kendall already sat in the car when I came, I got in and before I turned on the car, I looked at Kendall.

"What are you looking at?" he bluntly said.

"You look nice." I complemented.

"Yeah, whatever just drive," He grumbled softly.

I turned on the car and began to drive down to the resturant, lookind down on my watch I notice its _6:00pm _huh, we're actually pretty early, It only takes 15 minutes to reach the resturant so I'm happy abourt that.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

We walked up to the double doors of the resturant and walked in, I told the waiter the reservations and she lead us to a table for two. We sat down and she gave us two menus.

"Hi Im Ashley and I'll be your waiter for today, what drinks would you like to start off with?" Ashley asked. I ordered orange juice while Kendall just took water, Ashley wrote it down and left, we both looked down at the menus, occassionally I would look up at Kendall, seeing him concetrate on picking something to eat is kinda, cute, he would look up and shot me a glare as he went back down to read the options, sighing as I look back down. Ashley came back with our drinks and asked for our orders, I ordered a burger with fries, and Kendall ordered a steak with a burger. Ashley took down with our orders and left, I turn my eyes to Kendall, he began fumbling with his fingers. I have to get some answers out of him.

"Why do you hate me?," I asked

"Why must you be such a player and be so cocky and uptight?" Kendall shot back. I got a bit offened by what he said.

"I asked you something first," I stated.

"So did I, now answer." Kendall grunted through his teeth.

"Im not all that of a player, nor am I cocky, it's an act, it's something I put up so people won't have to see the real me, I'm messed up Kendall, whatever, it's complicated to say and you wouldn't want to know, since you don't care," I explained softly in a low voice as I looked down on my hand, I slowly look up and Kendalls face turned from anger to sadness and conern to back to anger.

"So why are you talking to me then and taking me on this stupid date?" He raised his voice a little.

"Because ever since last night I wanna prove to you that I'm not all what you think I am, I want to show you that Im different," I said. Kendall relaxed a little bit but didn't say anything, he leaned back and kept his mouth in a line.

The food came and we began to eat in slience, I honestly didn't think that conversation lead to almost a fight, I didn't want Kendall to hate me even more. We finished eating and the bill came and I paid before Kendall took out his money.

"My treat, you don't have to pay," I responded. He didn't really say anything, Kendall just got up and began to walk towards the door, I got up and followed him out the door,we both entered my car and I began to drive Kendall back to his house, we drove in slience before I spoke up.

"So do you wanna hang at my place after school? We can play video games and stuff," I offered.

"Sure." thats all came out from his mouth, I sighed softly, but I mental screamed in the inside like a teenaged girl. This is going to be awesome, we reached Kendall's house and He got out, I got out and walked him to the front door.

"This was nice," I said

"Yeah, whatever,bye." he replied and walked in, slamming the door in my face, sighing as I went back to my car. Well at least I got him to come over to my house tomorrow. I sat in my car for a few seconds, replaying the dinner in my head I don't know what to do but I hope Kendall will learn to open up and not hate me, I pulled out of his driveway and began driving back to my house. I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya guys think? :) Make sure you Review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**fullestteen : I know! and trust me you're going to be loving this chapter! and thanks! :) **

**Hey guys! so this chapter some feelings are being formed and shown within this chapter. Now I know some of you are quite confused, so let me give you a breif summary. So Kendall hates James and after the arcade 'date' James finds out that Kendall hates him, now James is trying to prove to Kendall that he's not what Kendall thinks he is by taking him onto various dates. So hope you guys get it now! hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR and anything that may look familiar. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Kendall's POV

I groan softly to myself as I made my way to school on my bike, I did not want what happened yesterday to happen again. But luckily enough that bastard of a boy James, asked me to hang out at his place AGAIN. I mentally slapped myself, I should not even agree. Ever since the arcade, he just has to prove me that 'he isn't what he is'. Total bullshit to me, I could care less on what he is, I'm still not going to like him and I never will. There's no way that that douche bag is going to make me like him. As I reached school I notice Logan, Carlos talking to someone. I couldn't really see since the person has their face back towards me, I park my bike and locked it. I walk towards the trio, as I made my way to them, I notice who the 'someone' is. It's no other than, James Diamond. I don't get why this dude is trying so hard? Why can't he go back to being popular and a bitch? I don't need him in my life and neither do Carlos and Logan. Geez. I still have a pretty good idea that the only reason he said that he'll prove to me that he's different by taking me to dates is to make me look like a big idiot. But I still have no idea I agreed to going to his house, I mean I'm going to be in the same room as him for a few hours. That's going to be total fun. As I reached to the three of them, Carlos saw me and jumped up like a puppy.

"Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed "James invited me and Logan to his house!" My eyes widen at what Carlos just said. It took me a while to register what just happened.

"Oh, that's cool cause he invited me as well" I responded, feeling a bit shocked and surprised that James had the nerve in asking my best friends. But still as long as I have them I won't have to feel awkward with James, and Carlos looked so happy so I had to give in. No one can resist his puppy eye look, it's so irresistible. Anyways, the four of us walked into school and I felt like I walked into a pack of scared deer's. Honestly, everyone was looking at us if someone had died. I felt awkward so I ran off to my locker, Logan and Carlos following behind; I cannot stand people watching us, I get so scared and I begin to sweat. I opened up my locker and began putting and stuffing things into my bag and locker. I heard a few girls giggle as they pass me. Once I was finished, Carlos went his own separate way since he had gym first while Logan and I went to English class, we arrived and we sat in the middle of class. A few minutes lasted everyone started coming in and taking their seats, I saw a few looks were given to me and Logan from a few of our classmates. The teacher finally came in and it seemed like ages, Mr. Robert began our lesson, for some reason the tall brunette kept coming into my head, why am I thinking about him? I should be concentrating on the lesson. But thoughts of his smile and laughter kept going through my head, even that cute sad look he had from last night. I gave myself a mental slap, groaning quietly. This is going to be a long day.

**Linebreak! Linebreak!**

I called my mom telling her that James will be driving Logan and Carlos and I to his house, like being herself she agreed and said to have fun. Yeah, like I'm going to have fun, it's more like I'm going to be dreading just by being in that bastard's house. But I always wondered what his house—I mean mansion looked like in the inside, probably has state of the art couches and furniture. Oh, who am I kidding! It probably does, he even will have a billion wide screens TV with HD! On our way to James' house, we all listened to Carlos' stories about aliens and what not, while we listened, I noticed James trying to reach out and touch my hand, I pushed his away as I stuffed both my hands into my pockets, I looked up in the rear mirror and I noticed Logan was deeply interested in Carlos' fantasies. Ever since beginning of middle school, Logan came out to me and told me that he had a crush on Carlos, ever since then Logan was fond of him and I knew it wasn't just a crush anymore, Logan was in love with him, usually crushes last about four months but this has been going on for 6 years! Damn, I hope Carlos knows before the end of senior year when we have prom. After ten minutes we finally reached James' house, my mouth dropped open as I saw the view of his house from the front, it was so huge! I quickly closed my mouth before any flies came in and got out of the car, I held onto my bag strap as we walked into the mansion, and boy did it look even better in the inside! Carlos seems to be the most excited as he began to run around the living room and bounces on the couch. I chuckle at the little Latino.

"Carlos get off the couch! It's rude," Logan hissed. He was like Carlos' parent, it's really cute. Carlos groans as he gets off the couch he slowly walks up to Logan, giving up his infamous puppy eye look.

"I'm sorry Logie," He apologized while using Logan's nickname that we've been using for a long time.

"It is alright, just make sure you don't do it again okay?" Logan melted as he forgave Carlos, the Latino gave Logan a big hug as he plopped down on the couch, and James approached us with drinks. We all took it and we all sat around the couch.

"So how about a play a few rounds of Battle Blast 5 and then we can watch a movie while eating popcorn?" James asked to all three of us. We all agreed and James went to pop the CD into the game station, he passed on the controllers and within seconds we all began to play.

An hour later, we all finished playing since Carlos won all the rounds, we decided to watch a movie, and James picked out Paranormal Activity. When Logan saw the movie he almost shit his pants, laughing at him, Carlos said that he'll protect him from anything and of course that made Logan blush. Within half an hour into the movie, Carlos and Logan were in each other's arms will me and James just sat side by side. To me, scary movies are nothing, they're all fake. Occasionally James would look over at me, for some odd reason, he would casually check me out and go back to watching the movie, I bet you he's horny. He's probably waiting for the right moment to pick me up and fuck me in his room. Once the movie was over, Carlos and Logan decided to leave since it was pretty late and we had to go to school the next day. They left and it was just me and James, I decided to get up and put the bowl away, James took the CD out and put it back to the DVD case. He then came up to me and he looked me dead in the eye before speaking up.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Yeah what is it?" I stated.

"I'm not actually a cocky ass douche as you think I am" my eyes widen and I look at him like he was about to jump off a cliff.

"You're lying." I stated.

"I'm being serious" he said feeling offensive

"You're bullshitting okay! You can just tell me that you're not a bitch because you are!" I bursted out, my anger building.

"Look okay? I had a bad past and I use the cocky attitude as a wall, I'm not actually that rude, mean or cocky. I can't tell you my past because I feel like I'm not ready." He explained.

"What do you mean 'not ready?' just tell me?" I said. I can't any of this!

"I just can't okay! You won't get it!" he stated.

"Won't get it? James what the hell!" I was furious, I can't handle anything right now, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the door, sighing, I began walking back home, luckily my house is a ten minute walking distance. I needed to cool off, what James said to me was still clear in my head, I don't get it, is there more to than the cocky ass James Diamond?

* * *

><p><strong> Dun Dun Dun! So how do you like that Kames fight? Im going to post James' POV in the next chapter and its going to express his thoughts on what happened on the fight and more stuff is going to happen. This was a little dry but trust me some feelings and love is going to appear later on! And what about with that Cargan fluff huh? Do you guys think they're gonna hit off? make sure you guys review! :) <strong>


End file.
